band_blundersfandomcom-20200215-history
Raina
Raina is one of the co-presidents of Band Blunders. She is depicted as the most clumsy and is the one who falls or fails in most of the Band Blunders episodes. She has appeared in every short film to date, and also caused the inciting incident that created Band Blunders in the first place. Raina is Meara's younger sister and has a twin character named Regina. Both of them appeared alongside Raina in iDead 2: Autocorrect's Revenge. She is the Final Girl in the Halloween franchise. Some of her aliases include Ray Ray, Rutabaga, Raindeer (Raina + Reindeer), Fajita, Margarita, Weather Witch, and Raina Hood. Films Raina has appeared in almost every film made so far in Band Blunders. She is usually the main protagonist. In iDead, she and Liam are both main protagonists, but in iDead 2: Autocorrect's Revenge, she takes that role for herself. In Halloween, she and Hunter are the two main protagonists with Rebekah in a close second place. In Christmas with the Blunders, she is not a main protagonist, as that role was taken by Liam and Kimi. The antagonist is Mia, but Raina soon becomes a minor antagonist. In The Highlighter Ninja, Raina is not a protagonist at all. Everyone in The Highlighter Ninja except for Mitchell is an antagonist, though Raina, Liam, and Rebekah pretend to be protagonists. In Kenny, Raina is a tertiary protagonist, but this film is the very first to kill off Raina's character and not have her return. In Kenny II: New Reed, neither Raina nor Regina are present, due to Raina requesting not to have Regina return. She is absent from Planet of the Apes, but is the primary protagonist of Music Madness. Rainy Days Raina runs a talk show called Rainy Days along with Kimi. The first episode, The Carsman Sale Marshmellow, is a Christmas episode. It features Raina and Kimi talking about their invisible ducks, festive headwear, an original song about Kimi sung and written by Raina, talents, and dancing. Band The first incident Raina caused that created Band Blunders was during an after-school band rehearsal where her father called her during practice. She hung up on him the first time, but then he called again. Raina took the call in a different room, where her father hung up on her. Raina emerged from the room, yelling, "I can't believe he hung up on me!", and then proceeds to crash into a music stand, sending sheet music flying everywhere. Instrument It has not been evident in any Band Blunders videos what instruments Raina plays, though she will certainly play something in the future. However, in Christmas with the Blunders and the first episode of Rainy Days, Raina plays the recorder, her favorite and most occuring song being Immigrant Song by Led Zeppelin. Music videos were made in December but not yet posted where Raina is playing the Immigrant Song along with Liam, Mia, Hunter, and Kimi on the recorder. Personality In the iDead franchise, Raina takes charge of most operations, connecting the clues and solving the mystery. In Halloween, Raina tries to elude Michael Myers, but ultimately fails, resulting in all of her friends getting killed except for Rebekah, just because they interfered with Raina's 'Operation: Don't Die'. in Halloween.]] In Christmas with the Blunders, Raina's personality changes a lot. She is not the unreasonable one in the situation, since Mia is the one who started their feud, and is entirely to blame. However, Raina is much more devious, such as replacing the recorder Mia stole from her with a fake one she crafted herself out of PVC pipes. She is downright obsessed with the recorder and will stop at nothing until she receives one. Raina's personality in The Highlighter Ninja is also different. She is frantic and serious. She is not afraid to raise her voice to people, like how she talked to Shelly on the phone, and the other idiots on customer service who cannot seem to ask normal questions. However, when she discovers Mitchell is the Highlighter Ninja, she transforms into a partial fangirl, freaking out, especially when Mitchell admits her to help him on his mission. However, she turns out to be a villain, where her personality doesn't change much, except it is lacking the fangirl thing. Relationships * Liam - Raina and Liam have a brother-sister type relationship. Raina usually gets mad with Liam at least once in each movie, but they usually tend to coexist well. In Kenny, they are roomates. * Rebekah - Rebekah and Raina are the best pair of friends in Band Blunders. They care about each other, and become extremely upset and depressed when they are seperated either by death or other reasons. * Mattie - Raina and Mattie coexist quite well, even though they have entirely different attitudes. They work together to survive Kenny in Kenny. They are roomates in the Life Franchise starting with Music Madness. * Hunter - Raina and Hunter have the partners-in-crime relationship. They tend to be devious when plotting events, and planned to scare little kids on Halloween. However, Raina does beat up Hunter at the end of Christmas with the Blunders. * Kimi - Raina and Kimi have the second-best friend relationship in Band Blunders. They are supportive of each other, even though Kimi's main activities consist of keeping Raina in line. Raina often supports her by yelling, "YAS Kimberly, work it fierce!" * Mitchell - Raina and Mitchell seem to get along okay, even though one of Raina's favorite things to do is call Mitchell things like "Highlighter" and "Weirdo". * Regina - Raina started off disliking Regina, but in Halloween, she showed to actually care about her deep down when she was killed. * Meara - Raina and Meara have a typical sister-sister relationship. In iDead 2, Meara holds Raina back to keep her away from Autocorrect, and when Meara is pulled into the shed, Raina risks opening the door to check on her. * Mia - Raina dislikes Mia, admitting in front of her face that they are not friends when they are hiding in her garage with Hunter, Rebekah, and Raquelle. * Raquelle - Raina and Raquelle have a good relationship like she and Rebekah have, but it is less important. When Raquelle disappears, Raina dismisses any concerns of her own and of others. Category:The Blunders Category:IDead Cast Category:IDead 2 Cast Category:Halloween Cast Category:Christmas with the Blunders Cast Category:The Highlighter Ninja Cast Category:Kenny Cast Category:Music Madness Cast Category:Get in There Cast